


You Bring Me Color

by Elzzorr



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bullies, F/F, Highschool AU, Light Angst, Light Trigger Warning, Oneshot, Photographer!Nicole, Yearbook Editor!Waverly, mentions of WynDolls, some Nicole backstory, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzzorr/pseuds/Elzzorr
Summary: What she hated, however was portraits. People, she thought, were the worst subjects in photography. There were never natural unless taken secretly as a candid, and always were a pain to work with. People could be fake, plastering fake smiles for fake photos. Nicole was one of those people; those who had to pretend to be happy when someone pointed a camera at her. She much rather preferred being behind the camera than in front.Nicole is your average high school photography nerd who runs a black and white photography Instagram and blog. Life sucks until Waverly Earp brings some color to Nicole’s monochrome world.





	You Bring Me Color

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for stopping by the check out this fic! :D it’s like 11pm on a school night so I’m kinda wasted but here ya go. No beta so mistakes are mine.
> 
> I drew inspiration from my friend a little cause I always think bout some of her pictures and their captions as kind of sad but she’s pretty cool so ;) Let me know what you think!

Nicole Haught seemed like the average hipster photography nerd at her school. Thick, plastic framed glasses that aided her important vision. Always carrying a camera ‘round her neck, whether it was vintage, a brand new DSLR, or a Polaroid. She loved taking pictures, capturing moments in time with a single click of a shutter. She loved finding the perfect lighting in the morning for a sunrise picture or freezing a motion or action that goes by in a split second.

 

What she hated, however was portraits. People, she thought, were the worst subjects in photography. There were never natural unless taken secretly as a candid, and always were a pain to work with. People could be fake, plastering fake smiles for fake photos. Nicole was one of those people; those who had to pretend to be happy when someone pointed a camera at her. She much rather preferred being behind the camera than in front. 

 

Adjusting the f-stop and exposure of her camera calmed her and she could always hold her breath and keep her arms unnaturally still to get the perfect shot.

 

Nicole loved photography.

 

She hated people.

 

Nicole was one to share her masterpieces and ran a small tumblr blog and Instagram account. She didn’t use her full name, but instead signed under NMH, her initials. Ignis Photography was her creation, her passion. None of her followers knew her personally and none of them knew who she was, they just appreciated her art and she appreciated their silent support.

 

Nicole hated people.

 

People could be mean, kids can be cruel, and the real world is relentless. One small secret whispered in the darkness to her supposed friend turned her life to hell.

 

Three words. Three words ruined her reputation, her social status, her ability to be normal.

 

Those small three words. “I am gay.”

 

Secrets are never safe unless told to the empty night. Word spreads like wildfire and no one is safe from the clutches of teenage cruelty.

 

“Did you hear? Nicole Haught is a gay.”

 

“That girl who hides behind her camera all day? She’s a dyke.”

 

“Haught over there is totally into chicks.”

 

The whispers and ridicule started the very next day. They haven’t stopped since.

 

Nicole hated people.

 

Her way of coping? Photography. Her blog and Insta. Sleeping. Crying. Reading. 

 

*

 

It was fall of junior year. That day, Nicole had been “accidentally” tripped in the hallway as she walked to the cafeteria for lunch. 

 

“Oops! My bad, dyke,” Champ Hardy, resident airhead and jock, sneered as he feigned innocence.

 

Nicole groaned from the floor, peeling her sweaty face from the cold linoleum tile. Her cheeks left a smudge on the inside of her lenses. As she pushed herself up and off the ground, she stared in horror at her camera, her vintage Canon QL-17 Rangefinder, laid a few feet away, the front lens cracked down the middle and the shutter button smashed. Her vintage camera, the one her grandfather gave her on her eighth birthday, was broken.

 

Nicole hated people.

 

That night she cried as she uploaded a new photo of her broken camera laying in a spotlight on her desk that she had taken upon her arrival home. She stifled her sobs as she typed out a caption.

 

_ “Kids will be kids. Boys will be boys. The bullies become crueler. The depressed become more depressed. The endless cycle of becoming more. The good get better and the bad get worse.” _

 

She applied the black and white filter to her picture, like she always did, before hitting “Post” and sitting back. 

 

Two days later, she received a new notification: _ [@ignis.photography] Waverly Earp (smileandwave-rly) started following you _

 

_ Waverly Earp _ . Nicole almost threw her phone. Waverly Earp, the most beautiful girl Nicole had ever seen. She was undeniably head-over-heels for her. Of course, she never told her her feelings, but at least they were friends. One of her  _ only _ friends at that. Their lockers were close enough together where they would see each other every day before class and after, and shared two classes together. The cheerleader was popular though, and wouldn’t hang out much with Nicole and her group. She was also dating the one and only, Champ Hardy, and somehow couldn’t see what a huge dick he was to everyone, even her. Whatever her reasoning, Nicole never voiced her disdain towards the jock in Waverly’s presence. Waverly was also editor of the yearbook and often tried to recruit Nicole to be a photographer for the project, but Nicole knew that entailed taking pictures of people and always politely declined. 

 

Could Waverly had figured out her secret photography account or had she merely stumbled across it? Whatever the reason, Nicole definitely wasn’t going to confront the girl about it.

 

For the time being, she pulled out her phone and texted Dolls and Jeremy, her two best friends. All three of them had become best buddies in freshman year when all three had been bullied into eating lunch in the hallway instead of the lunch courts. Dolls, though he was tall, broad shouldered, and in military-esque shape, was pushed around for being pretty much the only African-American kid in a ten mile radius. Jeremy was bullied for his race and his obvious nerdiness, though it hardly phased him. He was the younger brother of the group and was always the infectious happiness and optimism that Dolls and Nicole needed.

__________

**6:27pm Nicole:** guess who just followed my insta

 

**6:28pm Dolls:** You have an insta? Since when?

 

**6:28pm Jeremy:** no her photography insta

**6:28pm Jeremy:** Waverly followed her photography insta and she doesn’t know what to do except talk to us instead of staring at the wall for an hour

 

**6:30pm Nicole:** … 

**6:30pm Nicole:** that was oddly spot on…

__________

 

After a little banter, Nicole had convinced them to keep quiet and that she would just go about her business as usual.  

 

Life had other plans, as usual.

 

She once again found herself going through the motions of the school day when Waverly approached her at her locker.

 

“Hey Nicole.” It was such a simple sentence, but Nicole was left flustered by the popular girl even talking to her outside of their shared history and chemistry classes.

 

“H-hey, Waverly,” she stammered, “What’s up?”  _ What’s up?? Wth brain!!  _ Nicole instantly berated herself.

 

“I saw what Champ did to you the other day. I just want you to know that I got mad at him for treating you so poorly. I’m so sorry, Nicole, I know that camera meant a lot to you. I don’t understand why this whole school has been harassing you over some rumor…”

 

Nicole began to sweat. Waverly didn’t believe the rumors, but that also meant she still thought the redhead was straight. Would she not talk to Nicole if she knew? She probably wouldn't even look at her anymore. That was the worst thing that could happen to Nicole at the moment, 

 

“... anyways, I was wondering if you’d like to come?”

 

Nicole blinked, embarrassment tinting her cheeks pink. “Uh sorry what?”

 

“I asked you if you’d like to come over this weekend to a barbeque my aunt and uncle are hosting. Dolls and Jeremy are invited too, if they want to come as well.”

 

Nicole found herself nodding. “Yeah, sure I'll tell them. We'll be glad to join you. Thanks, Waverly.”

 

“Of course, Nicole, anytime.” They both gave a small smile before parting ways. 

 

*

 

The next two days passed in a blur. It was Friday, and Nicole was getting a bit overwhelmed by life and social constructs so she decided to spend her lunch roaming the outskirts of campus where it was quiet. As she approached a large tree that stood in the corner of the field, she heard sniffling. Curious, she rounded the corner to find a disheveled Waverly sitting against the trunk of the tree with her knees pulled up to her chest.

 

“Waverly? Hey, are you alright?”

 

Slightly startled, Waverly’s head whipped around to meet brown eyes with pink-rimmed hazel. 

 

Wordlessly, she shook her head and continued to sniffle. “Is it alright if I sit?” Nicole asked tentatively. 

 

She slid to the base of the tree when she got a nod in response. She knew how annoying it was when people tried to console her without knowing why she was upset so she waited for Waverly to open up before trying to comfort her in anyway, except by placing her hand on the smaller girl’s to reassure her she was there for her. 

 

It seemed like a long moment before Waverly finally stuttered, “I-I broke up with Champ.” Internally, Nicole was elated, but she only allowed her eyebrows to rise in surprise.

 

Still letting Waverly lead the conversation, she rubbed small circles onto her hand with the pad of her thumb.

 

“I caught him kissing Stephanie Jones with his hand up her shirt in the yearbook room when he said he was making up a Spanish quiz. I guess I've known for a long time, but never really did anything cause he's the best I'm going to get. No one wants to be with an Earp. Champ liked me cause I was pretty and made him look like a lucky guy for scoring such a hot girlfriend but that's all I was to him; a hot girl. But I guess he's got a point, what even am I?”

 

Nicole surprised herself and was quick to blurt out, “You're extraordinary, Waverly. You don't need a guy like Champ Hardy to be someone. You're a talented cheerleader, expert editor of the yearbook, a super smart history buff who could open her own museum at the age of eighteen, and a linguist who can speak languages people haven't spoken in centuries! You're a good person and an even better friend, Waves. If people don't see you for who you really are, they don't deserve the privilege to get to know you.”

 

The brunette smiled. “You called me Waves. I like it.”

 

Nicole blushed and smiled too as Waverly continued, “Thanks, Nicole. You know, you don't talk that much, but you've got so much great insight on the world that I wish you'd share it more. Like your photography. I’m sure someday both are going to be something important.”

 

“Thanks, Waves.” She grinned.

 

*

 

Never one to socialize much, Nicole timidly milled around the small barbeque at the McCready’s backyard. Jeremy was talking to John Henry, more commonly known as Doc for his odd expertise in dentistry, and was obviously laughing too hard at Doc’s odd comments. Wynonna, Waverly’s spunky senior sister, was sitting in Dolls’ lap, the broad shouldered boy was trying hard not to blush and was obviously enjoying the attention someone was paying to him. 

 

Absent-mindedly observing the grill, Nicole caught the eye of the older man. 

 

“Like what you see?”  The balding man grinned as Nicole flushed with embarrassment.

 

“Uh yes, sir, I was just admiring your grill. I haven’t really seen one up close before…” Damn her social awkwardness.

 

“Never seen a grill before? Well Waverly better start inviting you over more, Nicole.”

 

Nicole was stunned. “H-how do you know my name?”

 

“Waverly talks a lot about you... You’re also the only tall redhead in the area so I figured it must be ya.” He winked.

 

“Oh, you must be Mr. McCready. I’m sorry for not introducing myself earlier…” Nicole stuck out her hand before it was politely pushed away and replaced with his arm around her shoulders.

 

“Firstly, call me Curtis. Mr. McCready is something reserved for business purposes and makes me feel old. Waverly told me about what you did for her the other day,” he lowered his voice, “Thank you, for watching out for my girl. Gus’n I always knew that rodeo clown was gonna break her heart. Glad she had a friend to lean back on.”

 

Nicole was touched. She had never talked to this man before but Curtis already like her and she was glad someone else was on her side.

 

“Nicole!” Waverly shouted as she bounded down the porch stairs and launched herself into the unsuspecting redhead’s arms with an ‘oof’. “You came!”

 

“Of course, Waves. I brought Dolls and Jeremy, too and they seem to be enjoying themselves.” They turned to see Jeremy animatedly talking to Doc, who did not seem to be bored by the boy’s antics, and Dolls who was currently swatting away Wynonna’s hand with a playful smirk as the brunette tried to steal his fries. 

 

When Wynonna managed to distract Dolls with a kiss to the cheek and stole his fries, Waverly giggled and smiled her megawatt smile. That was the first moment Nicole had ever wished to take a picture of a person. 

 

As she looked around at a group of people she knew weren’t going to judge her or heckle her, she felt that maybe, just maybe, people weren’t so bad.

 

*

 

Months passed by and the fall months faded to winter, winter months faded to spring. As the snow was beginning to melt, the constant bullying by Champ exponentially increased. He blamed her for Waverly breaking up with him and never let the redhead forget how much he hated her. 

 

“Dyke! Hey, dyke!”

 

Nicole tried to push past the crowds of people in the hallway, but to no avail. She gripped her camera tighter as Champ pulled her back by the straps of her backpack. She turned her head just as a fist collided with her left eye, forcing the glasses off her face and the force to send her to the ground. As she frantically patted the ground for the black plastic frames, she heard a sickening crunch as someone stepped on them. Face dropping in realization, her horror turned to pain as a foot made its way to her ribs. 

 

“This is what happens when you steal people’s girlfriends, you filthy lesbo!”

 

Nicole couldn’t do anything but curl up tighter and pray the beating would stop anytime soon. Her ears were ringing and her vision was blurry, but blurring red as if wearing one side of those old-fashioned 3-D glasses. Someone was hovering over her but she couldn’t make out a face until she felt soft fingers stroking her cheek and a familiar voice pleading for her to get up. 

 

“Nicole, please just try to sit up! C’mon….”

 

“W-Waves?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me, now c’mon let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

She shakily helped Nicole stand and tried to salvage what was left of her glasses. Luckily her camera sustained no damage, but she couldn’t see without her glasses.

 

“Damn it, that’s the second pair this month. Becky’s gonna kill me…” Nicole mumbled.

 

“Here, sit. Who’s Becky?” Waverly asked as she brought a wet cloth to Nicole’s eyebrow to wipe away the blood.

 

“ ‘s my aunt. She takes care of me cause my parents don’t wanna….”

 

Waverly’s brow furrowed in confusion and concern until Nicole mumbled again, “They don’t wanna take care of me cause I’m gay and that ruins their reputation and is a sin and unnatural….”

 

“Oh, Nic…” Waverly hugged her friend tightly.

 

“Y-You’re not mad?” Even in her post-beaten haze, Nicole was able to show genuine fear in her friend’s reaction.

 

“Course not. That’s what friends are supposed to do, support and love you no matter what.” Waverly gave her a sad smile.

 

*

 

Their friendship grew closer after that. Waverly and Wynonna even sat with their group for lunch pretty frequently. Nicole realized her pictures’ captions weren’t so depressing anymore. How strange it was, how your entire mentality and attitude could change with one person.

 

Nicole didn’t hate people so much anymore.

 

She was becoming more social, taking people’s hate in stride and showing how unaffected she was by their cruelty. Now she had confidence in her corner.

 

Waverly suggested at the end of the school year that they take a hike in the trails by the mountain lake. Nicole, the lovesick puppy quickly agreed. The view itself was brilliant and beautiful. She had luckily brought her camera and took a couple shots on the way up. When they reached the top, it was nearing sunset. Feeling like a character in some sort of fanfiction, Nicole reluctantly sat next to the brunette as they watched the sky fade from bright oranges to dark blues. 

 

She couldn’t help but stare at the wonderful human being that was Waverly Earp.

 

“It’s beautiful…” Waverly gasped gazing at the transitioning sky.

 

Distracted, Nicole responded with a sigh. “Yeah, it sure is.” Her eyes didn’t leave the brunette. 

 

Surprised, Waverly turned her head to catch Nicole gazing back at her. 

 

Embarrassed for the millionth time in her life, Nicole turned away in an instant.

 

“Nicole…” Waverly pleaded the taller girl to look at her. She tangled their fingers together in between them. 

 

Timidly, Nicole turned back. “Yeah, Waves?”

 

No more words were spoken as their lips connected. Waverly’s lips were the warmest softest things Nicole had ever felt and never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again.

 

Yep. Definitely fanfiction worthy.

 

They separated when lack of oxygen proved to be a difficult obstacle. 

 

“Wow.” Nicole sighed dreamily. Waverly giggled.

 

“You big goof. You didn’t see that coming?” she giggled.   
  


Still in shock, Nicole blurted, “How did you know that I would kiss back?”   
  


“You really haven’t been subtle at all. You know I know some of the captions on your Insta were about me….”

 

“How’d you know that was me?!” Nicole gaped in shock.

 

“The day I followed you, there was a picture of your camera. I was there to see that you carried that thing with you everywhere. ‘Ignis’ means “fire” in Latin. Fire, Haught, wasn’t too hard to connect the dots. Also, NMH are your initials-”

 

“Do I even want to know how you found that information?”

 

“... I checked the student locator in the yearbook room.” Both of them burst out laughing at the ridiculousness. 

 

Nicole grasped Waverly’s hand in hers. They fit perfectly together and it felt so comfortable, like they’d been doing it for years.

 

Nicole gasped as she took in their surroundings as if just noticing the enticing beauty of their mountain lookout. She realized that Waverly had brought the color back into her life and she couldn’t help but press another kiss to the smaller girl’s lips. Overwhelmed with new emotion, Nicole grabbed her camera and carefully snapped a shot of Waverly and the sunset behind them. For once, Nicole didn’t think portraits were so bad. Maybe she just needed the right person to photograph, but at least she finally found her. 

 

As she went home after her “date” with Waverly that night, she quickly pulled open her blog and Insta and typed out a new post.

 

“ _ Sometimes the picture isn’t right because you just haven’t found the right person to photograph. And sometimes, sometimes that person is right in front of you.” _

 

For the first time ever, Nicole posted her picture in color, proudly displaying bright orange and purple hues and the light sparkling hazel and gold of Waverly’s eyes. 

 

She never posted in black and white again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me or whatever on tumblr: elzzorr
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!


End file.
